<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i forget myself (i want you to remind me) by eunhathighs (gahye0nie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845261">i forget myself (i want you to remind me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahye0nie/pseuds/eunhathighs'>eunhathighs (gahye0nie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasizing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Vibrators, shuhua being cute and gushing over soojin a lot, this is like half fluff and half horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahye0nie/pseuds/eunhathighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyeon was going out shopping, Soojin was visiting her sister.<br/>Shuhua figures that leaves her about two hours, give or take, all alone in the apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i forget myself (i want you to remind me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A quiet afternoon in the (G)-IDLE dorms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miyeon was going out shopping, Soojin was visiting her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua figures that leaves her about two hours, give or take, all alone in the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door closes, Shuhua pauses for a few minutes, listening to make sure neither member has come back, in case they forgot something. When she's determined that they have indeed left, she makes a beeline for the other bedroom. On the left is Miyeon's bed, and on the right, Soojin's bed. The sheets on Soojin's bed are casually made, the comforter bunched up near the end of the bed. There aren't many plushies; maybe three or four from a fansign ages ago, sat on the far end in the corner. Shuhua approaches the side and giggles mischievously, softly, putting a hand up to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all part of Shuhua’s...unusual routine. She’s always had an obsession with everything Soojin, following her around, trying to give her kisses, begging her to cook with her, play with the dogs with her...But the one thing Shuhua loves most is being in Soojin’s bed. No, not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of way (maybe), just laying down next to her before they have to get up for their schedules. Oftentimes it leads to Soojin waking up with a lump of Shuhua next to her and pushing her off the bed in a sleep-deprived haze, telling her to go to her own bed because there’s not enough room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But occasionally, Soojin isn’t there. And while Soojin being there is the best part, just being where she was previously sleeping is enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks around, despite knowing full well that she has the house all to herself, knowing that if she flopped down onto Soojin's bed, nestling into the covers, that no one would catch her. But it's not even that big of a deal in the first place, right? She's just using Soojin's bed for a little while. Nothing strange there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls over onto the bed, humming delightedly, her black hair spread out messily onto the pillow. Her heart leaps in her chest as she catches a faint scent from the blankets, and she takes the edge of the sheet in one hand and brings it to her nose. It smells just like Soojin's shampoo, a light cherry scent mixed with freshly washed linen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Jin-ah," Shuhua mumbles, giggling. "Why are you so amazing, even when you're not here…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin always smelled so nice, and sniffing the covers directly makes Shuhua's heart race, feeling like Soojin is really there with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, goodness, that was a fantasy on its own. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua rolls over on her side, and while in reality she's staring at a blank wall, she perfectly pictures Soojin laying beside her, smiling, eyes full of affection, close enough that she can practically count her eyelashes. The warmth she feels from imagination-Soojin's smile, her perfect lips full of color even when she's got no lipstick on, is immeasurable. She thinks about if Soojin would maybe brush a strand of hair from her face, or perhaps take the opportunity to cup her cheek in one soft hand. She might even be so bold as to press her thumb against her bottom lip, swiping it as to claim her lips hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unnie~" she cooes, hiding most of her face in the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when Soojin's only in her mind, the thought of that gentle intimacy turns her cheeks pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fantasy is broken for a moment when she's realized she's rolled over onto something hard. She scoots back and notices a bump in the sheets where she had been, something long. Shuhua pulls back the covers to find the item. It looks like a wand, white with blue buttons at one end. At the other end, a round bulb. Out of pure curiosity, she presses one of the buttons, the topmost one. The wand whirrs loudly to life, and the bulb vibrates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It surprises Shuhua enough that she drops it like a hot potato, quickly trying to find the red power button to turn it off as it sends weak vibrations through the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows instantly what this is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows about vibrators. Some foreign movie she'd watched on her own, she remembers the women in the movie talking about them and there was an off joke about one of them using it, but nothing too explicit. But right now, finding one in Soojin's bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she can't even think properly. It absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be Soojin's vibrator, and finding it hidden in her bed like this, she must have been using it before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua's heart stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She must have been using it before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of Soojin even in a normal setting made her feel all nervous, but the thought of Soojin laying on her bed, in various states of undress, pretty hands pressing the buttons on the toy, shyly touching it to her most private of areas, was sending Shuhua to the moon. She hadn't ever heard noises coming from Soojin's bed before, though. She must use it when no one else is in the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, she uses it while everyone's asleep, under her covers, covering her mouth to stifle any noises that might dare escape her lips. Shuhua's mind has the opportunity to come back to earth, because the thought of Soojin moaning so beautifully in that sweet voice Shuhua loved to hear would be far too much for her to handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she ends up considering it anyway, and she's back to the moon again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hides her face in the pillow, not that it would make things any better. If anything, it makes it harder for her to breathe. Shuhua rolls onto her back, eyes darting to the toy and then to the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence reminds her that she’s alone for a couple hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua starts rubbing her thighs together, feeling a tingling sensation between them that’s getting harder and harder to ignore. She becomes aware of the scent of Soojin on the bed, and aware of her own quickening heartbeat. She starts moving her hand over her clothed pussy, applying a small amount of pressure. She whines a little, her hips lifting off the bed for a moment. She knows it’s a little naughty, masturbating on Soojin’s bed, but everything about being there is driving her mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I...I guess I could maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua spreads her legs a little, and starts actively pressing her hand on her pussy. She lets out a shaky gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the layer of sweatpants and panties between her fingers and her pussy, the sensation makes her shiver. She can feel the pleasure being relieved throughout her core and in her belly, and she can feel a stirring inside herself beginning to make itself known. She’s already feeling heat creep up on her cheeks, and her breathing is gentle as she begins to adjust to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She relaxes into the pillow and lets her imagination run wild again. Soojin is using her vibrator, but this time it’s not just a flash in her mind. She’s naked, writhing slightly on her bed, hips bucking to meet the vibrator. She smooths a hand up the voluptuous curves of her body and cups one of her breasts, fondling herself. Her soft whines, punctuating when she presses harder against her clit, eventually form a name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shuhua…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua throws off her oversized green t-shirt, discarding it onto the floor, and starts pinching her nipple, rolling her fingers around it. “S-Soojin-unnie...you’re so...pretty…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips are moving, almost on their own, and her quiet moans match the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shuhua...oh my god…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua, for just a moment, realizes she’s just gushed in her underwear a little, but she doesn’t have enough awareness at the moment to be embarrassed at how incredibly turned on she was, even with humping her fingers through two layers of fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinjin-ah…” she whimpers, her eyebrows pursing together, her arm shaking as she struggles to get more friction. In a huff, she tugs her sweatpants down to her ankles, giving herself enough time to notice the pulsing of her clit and her pussy trying to squeeze around nothing. Her panties are incredibly soaked; when she tests with a finger, she feels the wetness that’s seeped through the thin cotton fabric. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only Soojin-unnie could ever make me feel this way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks to herself. She almost feels terribly desperate, but it’s true. And this wasn’t the first time Soojin had made her feel this sort of way, but it had never been this much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and slides her hand down her panties, the wetness coating her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s imagining Soojin again, but this time Soojin is hovering over Shuhua and has her pinned to the bed, hand snaking down to her crotch. She gets goosebumps as two fingers enter her pussy, and she gladly welcomes the intrusion, her bottom half rising off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you need, Shu?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Soojin in Shuhua’s mind asks, her voice low and sultry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me more…more please...” Shuhua tries to answer, but it’s somewhat unintelligible, because at this point, she’s so close she can’t even see straight. Her little yelps as her focus jumps between her impending orgasm and the thought of Soojin fingerfucking her, harder and faster, start to get louder and louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie...ah, Soojin…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her neck cranes to the side as she gets close, her face half-buried in the pillow, hair a mess, and she can smell Soojin again. With a flash of Soojin holding her in her arms, telling her she wants to see her come prettily, she almost falls over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuhua?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua’s entire body freezes up when she hears the voice. It’s Soojin, but it’s louder, clearer this time. She almost tries to delude herself into thinking it’s just imagination-Soojin. But when she wills herself to turn her head the other way, Soojin standing just as frozen in the doorway, she knows she can’t fool herself. There’s a grocery bag plopped on the floor at Soojin’s feet, and her jaw is slack, her eyes moving across her bed. And when the realization sets in, Shuhua screams, jumping underneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin. The vibrator topples onto the floor and rolls to the middle of the room, Soojin’s eyes wide and her face red when she sees it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“UNNIE I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T USE IT, I SWEAR!” Shuhua cries, almost sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-Shuhua, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’LL CLEAN UP THE WHOLE HOUSE, JUST DON’T HATE ME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuhua!” Soojin yells, or what would be considered yelling for Soojin, and it snaps Shuhua back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really...it’s...okay. I mean I…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman coughs awkwardly. Soojin's eyes dart back to the toy on the floor, then to a half-naked Shuhua with the covers over her. Both of them turn even redder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you really didn’t use it?” Soojin asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...and you won’t tell the other girls about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua shakes her head dramatically. “Of course not, unnie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin licks her lips nervously, eyeing the vibrator. She picks it up and walks towards the bed, sitting next to Shuhua, her back against Shuhua’s side. Shuhua has the covers wrapped around her bust, her shoulders bare, making her feel even more vulnerable next to Soojin. Soojin’s wearing a loose t-shirt and cuffed jeans, and even Soojin in something so casual makes Shuhua blush. The older woman doesn’t say anything for a moment, then places the vibrator back where it was previously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...if you want one of these for yourself, just ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-Wha?” Shuhua gasps. “I wasn’t--I mean--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin doesn’t look her in the eye. “You were...masturbating, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I mean....y-yes, but...my hands are just fine! Just</span>
  <em>
    <span> my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands! It’s okay, unnie!” Shuhua blurts out a little too much, and Soojin softly laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua doesn’t respond, sweating bullets. The younger woman whimpers, hiding her face in the covers and rolling over onto her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin frowns and places her hand on Shuhua's waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She peers over Shuhua’s shoulder. "Shuhua...what's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Soojin..." Shuhua says, muffled under the covers, low and shaky, "I...I was thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O...oh…” Soojin trails off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua flinches and prepares for the worst, regretting even saying what she just said. She doesn’t even look her in the eye, only seeing her move when she reaches for the vibrator again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua shoots up from the bed and clutches the sheets to her chest. “E-Eh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin softly smiles, a light blush painting her cheeks. “If that’s alright with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua’s mouth flaps open and closed like a fish, and she thinks she must look rather stupid, but Soojin still smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Soojin replies, heading towards the bathroom. Shuhua shivers in anticipation, hearing water running behind the closed door. When Soojin returns, she’s drying off the toy with a towel, walking slowly towards the bed. Shuhua can barely even breathe as Soojin comes closer and closer, until she’s right next to her in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to take this off, okay?” Soojin asks, tugging onto the edge of the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua slowly nods, as if in a trance. The older woman’s eyes trail up and down Shuhua’s naked body, her breathing gentle, her smile small as if in awe of her. Soojin’s pretty hands, the ones she’d been fantasizing about this whole time, are suddenly on her thighs, gently spread apart to give her easy access. Shuhua feels like she’s about to pass out when Soojin scoots in closer, her face hovering above Shuhua’s, the vibrator being switched on low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I usually just start off slowly…” Soojin tells her, gently applying pressure to Shuhua’s pussy with the toy. Even at a low setting, the new sensation makes her gasp loudly, the gentle hum sent through her entire body. Soojin’s hand is on her cheek, and her brows furrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua’s eyelids flutter, and her heart races when she hears the concern in Soojin’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She really does love her…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua nods, her hips rolling, the vibrations going in and out when it presses against her sensitive spot. She’s already soaking again, and considering how close she had gotten before, it wouldn’t be long before she got close again. Soojin holds the toy steadily on her, and leans in for a kiss. Her lips are just as soft as she’d imagined they’d be, maybe even moreso, moving over her own lips so tenderly that she thinks Soojin worries she’s going to break her. It’s so overwhelming for her, the tenderness of it all, that she might come right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-unnie…” she breathes against Soojin’s mouth, “I’m...close…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin chuckles. “Already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua would have retorted, but in this state she can’t think of ruining the mood like that. All she can give is an earnest nod, closing her eyes. Soojin’s breath ghosts against her neck and that’s the end of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a strangled gasp, Shuhua shakily comes, sobbing out Soojin’s name, bunching up the back of Soojin’s shirt in her fists. It’s the most wonderful orgasm she’s ever felt in her life, feeling the wind knocked out of her and stars in her vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she comes back down to earth, she falls back into Soojin’s arms, eyelids heavy, only hearing the click of the vibrator turning off and the rustle of sheets as Soojin gets under the covers with her. Soojin giggles, bubbling up out of her throat like she’s been holding it back the whole time. It’s nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin leans in close to her cheek, and she expects Soojin to kiss her again, and she leans into her mouth. But instead she gets...a little lick?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua furrows her brow. “Soojin? What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More licks, and Soojin doesn’t seem to be responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach does a weird flip-flop, and when she opens her eyes, she’s not in Soojin’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s in her own bed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The licks on her face are accompanied by the smell of a dog’s breath, and when she sees a ball of gray fluff, she tries to push it off of her face, Haku’s claws digging into her arm as he tries to wake his owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAAAUUGGHH, HAKUUU!!” Shuhua groans, putting him onto the floor, earning a dejected whine from the toy poodle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally she’d welcome his kisses, but considering that he interrupted her wonderful dream, she was awfully peeved at him right now. Shuhua frowns, rolling over, facing the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was all just a dream, then.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua sighs. Figures, she thinks. She’d never have the courage to confess to Soojin, much less like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now, she’s just left with the fading memory in her mind, accompanied by the even more embarrassing stickiness of come clinging to her underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Shuhua?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhua sits up in bed, hearing a familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuhua, why are you still in bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned. “mMMNNoreason…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman chuckled, the bed moving under her weight. “My sister and I made some alfredo while I was over. There’s still some leftover if you want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” Shuhua replied monotonously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin sighed, blowing air out of her nose. “Ah, alright then. I’ll put it in the fridge for you, lazybones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, there’s a peck on her cheek. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time it’s not Haku. Haku doesn’t have soft, plush lips and soft hair that smells like cherries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soojin’s already turned and left the room by the time Shuhua gets up and touches the cheek she just kissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this was a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>than her dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a little bit, though.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sooshu time</p>
<p>yeah the end is a bit of a copout, i know, but it's cute</p>
<p>also yes, the title is lyrics to a song</p>
<p>i'll let you all google it and i'll give you one guess why i chose that particular song for this fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>